Gangsta Thing-Thing
Gangsta Thing-Thing is an alternative universe created by TNT. It is a closed AU, meaning that no characters can enter without their permission. The AU is made to create gangster versions/ designs of a Thing-Thing OC. It is mainly focused on watching how the characters will interact together as a gangster group and in a strict hierarchy. Bio-Dizease Gang The bio-dizease gang is the main, and the only gang where the Thing-Thing characters can join. It is a gang meant to accept all fugitive subjects from System Corp.'s cruel experiments, but as time passed, the gang members committed a lot of criminal activities and participated in the usage of drugs. This made it unsafe for others to join, unless they are willing to. Hierarchy The hierarchy is based on classes. There can be maximum 4 "bosses". Here is a list of all classes, lowest to highest. The higher one's class is, the more respected they will be and the more members they can command. Classes are called Power Ranks. The hierarchy was created by Failure, the founder of the gang. However, they couldn't become the leader since members disapproved and most of them weren't serious. Earning Power Rank Members earn power rank after they do something that the gang considered as a good action, or an important action. It can also be earned by the efficiency of their role/job(s). Power rank is not earned with abilities and strength, it doesn't count. Only actions and words count. For example, Onyx doesn't do his job correctly because of how drunk he is. He is the one with the lowest power rank of all members, because of his laziness and mistakes during work. New members Unfortunately, the gang does not accept random people, such as residents living in the City of Sunset. The members fear that one of the citizens wanting to join are secretly police agents, or spies. During the creation of the gang, Failure applied a new rule, that the maximum capacity of members the group can hold is 15. Only subjects, victims of suffering in System Corp. laboratories are allowed to enter the gang. Still, the rules are extremely strict to any newcomers and they will always be watched by higher ranked members. Allies and Enemies The gang does not have any allies, because of their rebellious behavior and the fear to be used. Their main enemy is the Police of Sunset City, always running after them and trying to arrest them in reason of persecuting civilians and doing criminal activities. Other than the Police, they are rivals with anyone or any group that are against their gang. They never start the fight, unless their opponent(s) provoke them. They also fight back against the police when they have to, but never when the cops are relentless or too many. Bio-Dizease Headquarters Their Headquarters are located in an abandoned laboratory built by an unknown company. The reason why the labs were left behind is unknown, but however, the labs are now the home of the gangsters. The members threatened the building company of Sunset City to add house-like structures in the labs, forcing them to do obey the order. Since the renovations and new structures, the abandoned labs became half house and half laboratory. House-Parts The house-like parts look like a normal house and it is where the members sleep, eat, go to the bathroom and do their life. It is composed of 1 big living room, a kitchen, a dining room, 2 floors that lead to bedrooms. The living room is an important room, because it is where the gangsters comfortably do their votes, debates and gang discussions. Laboratory-Parts The remains of the labs are used to store supplies. They are also used to store their weapons and ammunition, making an arsenal. It is also used as a garage for G! Naon. Other than that there is nothing interesting. Leadership Problems Even if Failure is the one who created the gang, they didn't won the debate to become a leader, because of member's disapproval and the lack of seriousness during the discussion. Unfortunately, Failure the founder of the gang lost their "creator" rank and became a normal member. They couldn't change the rules anymore. Many debates in the gang were going on, looking for a good leader. The debates started to get out of handle, members were dissing each other, hating each other's opinions and even physically fighting. To stop this chaos, all members decided to change the power rank rule, where one must reach 100 points to hit the ability to become a leader. Still, members will vote whether one should become the leader or not. All Members # Failure # Success # Onyx # Saphire # Naon # Hyper # Amethyst # Crimson # Heliotrope Category:Thing-Thing Related Category:Gangsta Thing-Thing AU